zombieroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story: Chapter One -- Still at War
Rules Follow all Rules. Characters Wyatt Starting Weapons Loadout 1. Sgt.Panolov Vindinski Starting Weapons Loadout 3. Michael Taylor Morales Starting Weapons Loadout 1. Prologue Both Wyatt and Panolov are in there second week of deployment in Afganistan. they are lost from there squad, and maybe even there company. It's been 4 days since they've seen any friendlys. On the 5th day the deside to seek shelter in a small town. We need to find shelter quickly. I can tell a sand storm is coming. Insane281 Alright, we'll talk with the locals, maybe they'll be nice? (laughs) Dolten Yeah probably. Insane281 The two walk up to the first hut, no ones inside. After searching the entire town they deside to bunk in the biggest one, in order to clean there guns easier. We should be safe in here. Insane281 I sure hope so, it would take a hell of a sandstorm to take this place down. Dolten Yeah,but that wind is really strong. Insane281 The next morning they wake up to see the hut laying on them, as well as a bloody body laying next to Panolov. Oh f*** hopefully that isn't Wyatt. Insane281 No, that ain't me, who the hell is it? Dolten Just then a villager riped the wall off Wyatts back and started grabbing at him. Don't worry Wyatt I got you. Insane281 Then Panolov shots the villager grabbing Wyatt in the face twice. "God, that fucker smelt like ass. Start searching for more!" Both of the Marines jump up with weapons ready rushing in and out of buildings to find more villagers. Dolten Man that was a close call. Insane281 "Lets see if we can get anyone on the radio." Wyatt looks down at his wrist and turns a dial. "All available units proceed to base D-11, repeat, all available units proseed to base D-11!" The radio bradcasted loudly. Wyatt again looks at his wrist and presses a button. "Only .4 miles north, we'd better move." "Right, better than this shithole." Panolov replies. Dolten Yeah hopefully we can find a car. Insane281 I like HMMWVs better. Dolten Speaking of HMMWVs their is one right done here so we lucked out. Insane281 Well shit, I didn't want it to be that easy. Oh shit, there someone in there, you alright man! Dolten Just a dead villager.Insane281 "Works for me." Throws the villager out. "Where too?" 00:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Base D-11 then maybe Kandahar to clean that place out with any survivors from D-11.Insane281 The Marines arrive at the base after only minutes of driving, finding a hord of zombies. Panolov, in the gunner seat opens fire. "Theres right many of them!" He remarks. "I'll watch the sides!" Wyatt says after pulling out his M40A3. Dolten Oh come on! I didn't expect it to be like this. Insane281 "I thought you liked the bigger groups?" As he inserted his third magazine. "Don't shoot!" A voice said, just before someone jumped on the back of the HMMWV. Dolten Michael climbed onto the back of the HMMWV and began firing off his M4A1 at the horde zombie, aiming for the head height. "Am I glad you came here!" RAMIREZDOEVERYTHING "Hey, who the hell is this guy?" Dolten "I'm First Sergeant Michael Morales! There was an order to head for D-11! I lost contact with my squad a few days ago!" RAMIREZDOEVERYTHING "Well, I guess that explains it doesn't it. Bail! It's time to get inside!" He said whilst switching to his M1014. Dolten The machine gun is out of ammo ! Insane281 "Then grab your damn M1014! Were clearing the inside!" 01:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright lets do this. Insane281 "I'll take point, Panolov watch the flanks, Morales, you got drag." He the kicks the door in prior to blowing two zombies heads off. 17:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Main Storys